Web pages are often designed with text and images. While it is relatively simple to include text in a web page, it is sometimes desirable to include an image representation of the text, rather than the text itself. For example, if a web-page designer wishes to inhibit others from searching various portions of a web page but nevertheless wishes to include a readable text for the viewer, then that web-page designer may substitute the text for an image that represents the text. In another example, if the web-page designer wishes to include a particular font that is not normally supported by conventional browsers, then that web-page designer may include an image representation of the text in the different font.
Unfortunately, when text is represented with an image, there is typically no convenient way to edit the text within the image. Thus, there is a need in the art for a convenient editing tool.